Carl Howell
Carl Howell ist ein Zahnarzt und der Ex-Mann von Emma Pillsbury. Emma hat ihn getroffen, nachdem sie und Will sich getrennt hatten. Er versuchte, Emma mit ihrem Zwangsstörungen zu helfen. Des Weiteren ist Carl künstlerisch talentiert, macht aber öfter Witze darüber, dass Will besser sei als er. Er und Emma heiraten in der Folge Neue Welten, lassen sich jedoch in der Folge Nacht der Vernachlässigten wieder scheiden. Carl wird von der Full House Legende John Stamos dargestellt. Persönlichkeit Carl ist ein attraktiver und charismatischer Mann, der in der Lage ist Aufmerksamkeit mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Charme spielerischerweise auf sich zu ziehen. Es scheint so, als hätte er eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Emmas OCD, aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Spaß zu fixieren. Er versuchte sich mit Will anzufreunden, weil er nicht viel aus dem Wettkampf um Emma's Zueignung hält. Als er erfährt, dass Will Emma immer näher kommt, spricht er ihn darauf an. Er scheint ein Liebhaber für Theater und Musik zu sein. Seine Lieblingsshow ist The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Carl scheint einen guten Sinn für Menschen zu haben, da er erkennt, dass Emma Will immer noch liebte. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In der Episode Triumph oder Trauer? wird er kurz von Emma erwähnt, als diese sich mit Will unterhielt. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|Carl wird dem Glee Club vorgestelltIn Britney/Brittany hat er seinen ersten Auftritt. Er geht Emma in ihrem Büro besuchen und sieht dort auch Will. Die beiden besprechen, dass er einmalmal zu den New Directions als Besuch kommen könne. um sich deren Zähne anzuschauen, was dieser auch tut.. Er geht zu den New Directions und lässt sie alle eine Kautablette kauen, an der er erkennt, wer seine Zähne schlecht putzt. Kurz darauf kennt er, dass Rachel, Artie und Brittany schlechte Zähne haben und lässt sie kostenlos in seiner Praxis behandeln. thumb|I'm a Slave 4 UWährend ihrem Aufenthalt in Carls Praxis haben diese unter der Narkose Fantasien von Britney Spears. In dieser Fantasie performen sie ...Baby One More Time, Stronger, I'm a Slave 4 U und Me Against the Music. Einmal kommt auch Will zu Carl in die Praxis und lässt sich seine Zähne Überprüfen. Da meint Carl, er habe genau die richtige Medizin für ihn und gibt ihm Süßigkeiten, da Will auf ihn sehr verklemmt und steif wirke. Er hat auch erklärt, dass er nicht viel von einem Wettkampf um Emmas Zuneigung halte. thumb|left|What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?In''' The Rocky Horror Glee Show' erzählt Emma Will, dass sie mit Carl bei "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" war und dies ihre Lieblingsshow sei und Will stimmt ihr nur zu, denn dies sei auch seine Lieblingsshow. Da beschließt Will kurzer Hand, dass er daraus eine Rocky Horror Glee Show macht. Doch Mike möchte nicht den Frank-N-Furter darstellen, da seine Eltern nicht wollen, dass er einen Transvestiten spielt. Emma macht Will den Vorschlag, dass Carl die Rolle übernehmen könne. Dieser ist jedoch nicht begeistert von Emmas Idee. Carl singt ''What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?. Will ist auch dabei und erklärt, dass er keinen Eddie sondern einen Frank-N-Furter brauche. thumb|KonfrontationDa steht Mercedes auf und sagt, dass sie den Frank-N-Furter spielen möchte. Später möchte Sam nicht mehr den Rocky darstellen, da er sich in der Rolle unwohl fühlt, dafür übernimmt Will ihn und probt mit Emma den Song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. Danach kommt es zum Streit zwischen Carl und Will, weil Emma Carl erzählt habe, dass er sie beinahe geküsst habe. Dabei haben die beiden nur das Lied geprobt. In Neue Welten hat er nur einen kurzen Auftritt. Es wird erwähnt, dass er und Emma in Las Vegas geheiratet haben, während die New Directions bei den Sectionals waren. Später küssen die beiden sich im Büro von Emma. thumb|left|Afternoon DelightIn Sexy fragt er Holly Holliday, ob sie ihm und Emma, als Aufklärungslehrerin, helfen könne. Er beichtet Holly, dass er und Emma noch nie Sex hatten, obwohl sie schon so lange verheiratet sind. Holly fragt Emma, ob es daran liegen könnte, dass sie immer noch etwas für Will empfindet und diese gibt zu, dass sie im Moment verwirrt über ihre Gefühle sei. Carl geht daraufhin und sagt, er würde in ein Hotel ziehen. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten erfährt man, dass sich Emma und Carl scheiden lassen haben. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Maria-Duell wird er kurz von Rusty Pillsbury erwähnt, der Will agt, dass er etwas rotes Haar in seine Genen hat, nicht so wie Carl. 'Staffel Vier' Emma erwähnt ihn kurz in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht, als sie neue Rezepte ausprobiert, weil sie von der Idee gestresst ist, mit Will nach Washington zu gehen. Sie sagt diesem, dass sie auf einige Kochbücher gestoßen ist, als sie und Carl heirateten. Beziehungen 'Emma Pillsbury' :Hauptartikel: Emma-Carl Beziehung thumb|What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?Carl ist Emmas Zahnarzt. Sie verliebt sich in ihn und dann werden sie ein Paar, später heiratet sie ihn. Carl ist unglücklich, weil sie noch nie Sex hatten und nur kuscheln. Sie gehen zu Holly und sie fragt Emma ob sie noch was für Will empfindet, Emma verneint das nicht und Carl geht aus dem Raum mit der Absicht sich von Emma scheiden zu lassen. Songs 'Solo' *'What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) 'Duett' *'Planet Schmanet, Janet' (Emma) (wird nicht in The Rocky Horror Glee Show verwendet) 'Gruppennummern' *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Afternoon Delight' (Sexy) Trivia *Carls Karriere als Zahnarzt und seine Liebe für die schwarze Komedie Rock Musical-zu-Film gemachte "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" könnte eine Referenz auf Orin Scrivello sein, Zahnarzt aus der schwarzen Komedie Rock Musical-zu-Film gemachte "Little Shop of Horrors". Seine Rolle als Motorrad fahrender, böser Junge Eddie in "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" könnte eine weitere sein. *In Acafellas erwähnt Emma John Stamos, als sie mit Will über Bestimmtheit und Talent redet. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2